narutoborutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wola Ōnokiego
"Wola Ōnokiego" (オオノキの意志, Ōnoki no Ishi) jest 91. odcinkiem anime Boruto: Następna Generacja Naruto. Opis Kū rozkoszuje się swoją nową mocą. Geninowie Konohy uważają go za zbyt niebezpiecznego, aby go pozostawić bez kontroli. W drodze na Stare Miasto Sekki potrzebuje przerwy, ale Ōnoki zauważa ostatnie obrażenia w starym biurze Tsuchikage, a myślenie o Kozuchi mówi, że jest to moment, którego nie może przegapić. Kū walczy z Mitsuki, łapiąc go w pułapkę kamiennymi filarami, mówiąc, że powinni widzieć oko w oko, ponieważ obaj są stworzeni przez człowieka. Sarada i Boruto nie zgadzają się z nim, Kū używa miecza, aby powalić Boruto. Kiedy Boruto mówi, że Mitsuki nigdy nie zamierzał do nich dołączyć, Kū twierdzi, że Mitsuki miał wiele okazji, by poprosić o pomoc podczas pobytu w Konosze, ale nie, zamiast spotykać się z innymi sztucznymi ludźmi, takimi jak on sam. Kiedy Mitsuki waha się odmawiając tego, Kū przyjmuje to jako dowód, mówiąc, że Boruto nigdy nie zauważył jego walki, a z tego powodu nie może twierdzić, że jest przyjacielem Mitsukiego. Kiedy Kū przygotowuje uwolnienie pyłu, aby użyć przeciw Boruto, Mitsuki uwolni się od kamiennych filarów w trybie mędrca i rozpocznie ofensywę. Spadający gruz pułapki Boruto i Sarada w środku. W Konosze Shikamaru podkreśla, że stara się uzyskać oficjalne pozwolenie na wejście do Kraju Ziemi. Naruto zauważa, że Sai również jest zestresowany, co przypisuje także Inojinowi. Wasabi podsłuchuje na nich i informuje Drużyny 15 i 5. Chcą pomóc swoim przyjaciołom, ale kazano im pozostać na miejscu. Naruto przygotowuje się do odejścia, a Drużyny 5 i 15 wnioskują o zgodę na wyruszenie. Naruto nie chce zagrozić ich życiu, ale są gotowi stawić czoła konsekwencjom pójścia bez jego pozwolenia. Naruto docenia ich poświęcenie, a Sai i Shikamaru nie powstrzymują ich od podążania za nimi. Sarada pracuje nad oczyszczeniem gruzu. Boruto przyznaje, że powinni dowiedzieć się więcej o Mitsukim, ale Sarada mówi, że zrobili wystarczająco dużo. Reszta szczątki zostaje oczyszczona przez Sekki, który wyjaśnia, że Ōnoki jest z nim. Prosi Boruto, by zabrał go do Kū. Kū jest pod wrażeniem trybu Mędrca Mitsuki i chce użyć swojego ciała, aby stworzyć więcej Materiałów. Mitsuki ściska Kū z wężami, ale tworzy golema, który włada mieczem i przecina węże, co wymusza Mitsuki z trybu Mędrca. Kū przygotowuje się do dalszego osłabienia Mitsuki, ale Ōnoki przybywa z Boruto i Saradą. Ōnoki pyta Kū, kiedy zboczył z ochrony słabych, a Kū mówi, że jest po prostu naczyniem dla nienawiści, którą ōnok mu przekazał. Kū przygotowuje się do zabicia pozostałych, ale uciekają do podziemnego strumienia. Ōnoki przypomina ostrzeżenie Ishikawy o swojej Woli Kamienia zastąpionej nienawiścią. Budzi się w tym samym pokoju. Boruto pyta Mitsuki, czy znalazł to, czego szukał. Mitsuki wyjaśnia, co powiedział mu ,nokiemu, że widział wiele rzeczy od czasu opuszczenia wioski, i chociaż nie jest pewien, czy jest pusty, jest pewny swojej woli. Boruto mówi, że on i Sarada chcą poznać prawdziwego go i oddają mu jego ochraniacz na czoło. Mitsuki chce zwabić Kū, kiedy zabierają Ōnokiego, ponieważ są jego klony, ale Boruto mówi, że przed nim jest Mitsuki. Kū przybywa do ich lokalizacji. Boruto rozprasza go cienistym klonem. Kū przejmuje kontrolę nad gruzem, używając go do zniszczenia klonów Boruto. Sarada niszczy głaz w Boruto. Geninowie walczą z Kū, podczas gdy Ōnoky rozpaczają na młodych ludziach ponownie narażonych na ryzyko. Sarada używa swojego Sharingana, by unikać głazów Kū, i przygotowuje atak zaciekania kurzu. Sarada i Mitsuki atakują go własnym ninjutsu, wykorzystując jego eksplozję jako zasłonę dymną, aby dostać się do niego, rozdzielając ramiona, aby nie mógł utkać ręcznych pieczęci. Odrzuca ich na bok, gdy Boruto rzuca się na Kū, który uderza go w skałę, odsłaniając go jako cienistego klona, prawdziwego Boruto idącego za nim i lądującego Rasengana na sercu Kū. Osłabiony Kū przygotowuje gigantyczne Dust Release, aby je wykończyć, ale Ōnokiemu przeciwstawia go jeden z jego własnych. Ōnoki przyznaje, że pozwolił, by jego zaangażowanie w wolę Kozuchiego zostało skręcone i że musi to naprawić, jego Uwolnienie kurzu obezwładnia Kū, zabijając go i zabierając ze sobą znaczną część budynku. Sekki je znajduje. Ōnoki podaje im ostatnie słowa i przemija. Kurotsuchi i Akatsuchi przybywają wraz z Naruto i innymi shinobi Konoha przed zachodem słońca. Konohamaru mówi, że przekaże swój raport Naruto i przytula Mitsuki. Mitsuki przeprasza za kłopoty, myśląc, że nie będzie mógł wrócić do wioski, ale drużyny 5 i 15 przybędą, wszyscy cieszą się, że Mitsuki jest w porządku. Występujące postacie Kategoria:Odcinki